


Every Hunter Needs An Angel

by gatergirl79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Hunter Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, not beta'ed, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: Odd pairing I know, but go with it :D - Jo is desperate for some personal time with her angel, but is finding it frustratingly difficult when she's hunting with her mom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote years ago. Being old, it probably isn't up to my usual standard. It did run it through spell check, and gave it a proof read, but I might have missed some. Please feel free to point out any mistakes (in a polite and respectful manner)

    “Mom, come on, can’t we get separate rooms.” Jo sighed with frustration.

 “We had a deal Joanna Beth Harvelle. You want to hunt, fine. But I’m sticking to you like glue.”

      Jo rolled her eyes. She hated that her mom still treated her like a kids at twenty-five, but she’d wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps and her mom had reluctantly agreed. Sure it wasn’t like she needed the older woman to hold her hand; she was independent enough to do this alone. But she’d learnt quickly it was a lonely job as well as a dangerous one.

      And after being estranged from for over a year, a few years back, Jo had quickly come to need the connection they shared. Dean had helped her with that decision. Telling her that she was lucky to have a mom who cared so much about her, that she only wanted to keep her safe and alive. After the destruction of the Roadhouse, Ash’s death and her encounter with a demon possessed Sam, she’d quickly realised that having her mom watching her back wasn’t such a bad thing.

      So here she was, hitting the road with her mom, fighting battle after battle in the war against Lucifer and his hell spawn, in a world that could end at any minutes. She really shouldn’t be complaining. 

     But if Jo was honest, really honest, it wasn’t hunting with her mom that was wearing her down of late, it wasn’t the clingy over protective way Ellen Harvelle watched over her. It was the lack of personal time. If she was a guys, she could just head out to a bar and relax and she knew her mom wouldn’t complain. But she was a girl, and although she’d been raise in a roadside bar around hunters and drunks, her mom still treated her with kid-gloves. This meant no drinking, unless mommy dearest was with her, and definitely no sex.

     Of course that didn’t stop her; she was far from a virgin, but steady boyfriends, bringing guys back to her room, which was impossible. It hadn’t bothered her overly much before, she’d been to happy just fighting the good fight and there was always that touch she carried for a certain hunter.

     But then she’d met him and something in her had changed. It wasn’t anything as cliché or tripe as love at first sight; she certainly didn’t think she loved the guy. But there was something between them, a mutual respect and attraction. He didn’t treat her like a kid-sister as Dean and Sam tended to do. He didn’t wrap her in cotton-wool like her mom. He treated her as like she was: A hunter.

     Jo fell onto the end of the bed and flicked on the TV absently, not really watching it. Her mind was occupied with him. If someone asked her, why? She’d never be able to explain it; he just had something. He was nothing like she would have expected. He reminded her of Dean in some ways, sarcastic and self-confident, though unlike Dean he was truly a reluctant hero. He hated being here, he hated where it was all leading. He wanted nothing more than to dig himself a nice corner of existence and just wait for the end to come, the only thing stopping him was his brother. At least that’s what he’d told her, though she never believed it, not completely. If he really wanted to, he could vanish but he didn’t, he carried on fighting. He’d helped her save a seal not to mention her mom’s life.

     And he’d stuck around after, watching her back. Did that really sound like a man who’d given up? - Of course he wasn’t truly a man, which made what was happening between them so very wrong and difficult.

     The Harvelle were like most hunters, religion wasn’t top of their to-do lists. Probably because they knew the truth of what was behind the fail. Hunters spouted Latin better than any priest. They could face things most religions only talked about as a way to keep the general population in check. But despite this, Jo knew one thing at heart. Having a relationship with an angel was totally going to gain her a one way ticket to the pit. – But what was worse was, she didn’t care.

     “I’m gonna to get some food.” Ellen announced, startling her daughter out of her contemplation. “You okay?”

Jo rolled her eyes and sighed. “Yes, Mom. – Fine.”

“I won’t be long. Keep the door locked.”

     Jo made a show of looking frustrated. Ellen promptly ignored the drama-queen behaviour and left. She knew something was wrong with her daughter, but just put it down to the stress of the hunt. As Ellen headed for their station-wagon she thought that maybe they should take a break, maybe visit Bobby. With a nod she slipped behind the wheel. They’d travel to Dakota first thing tomorrow, have some down time and then get back to saving the world.

     “Finally, I thought she’d never leave.”

Jo jumped up from the bed and spun at the sound of the now familiar and unique English accent. “Jesus Balthazar, you scare the shit out me. I thought we had an agreement, not sneaking up.” The hunter gasped, her delicate hand pressed to her chest.

     The angel smirked. “You want me to go out and knock?” gesturing to the door casually, the tight thin line of his mouth curving up in a smirk.

     Jo narrowed her gaze at him. “Or you could just leave.” She replied with a raised brow.

     They were always like this, almost from the moment they’d met, bitchy and sarcastic. When he’d told her what he was, she’d been stunned into silence, feeling in complete awe of the man. After all it wasn’t every day you met an angel or that they saved your life. Of course then he’d opened his mouth, said something completely un-angel-like and her instincts took over. Lying on a rusty bed, injured and in pain hadn’t stopped her telling the angel where to shove it.

     She still couldn’t figure how they’d gone from snapping at each other to this? Whatever _this_ was?

“If you insist.” He said with a flourish, dipping his head in an overly dramatic bow.

     Jo folded her arms across her chest in challenge; she knew he wasn’t going to leave, he never did. It was all just part of their dance, the one that made their relationship far from dull.

     “Well?” she sent him a subtle small smile. “You leaving?”

Her reply came quickly as the angel stepped closer to her, towering over her.

“You’re a bitch you know that.” he whispered hotly before his lips fell onto hers.

     Balthazar had no idea himself how on earth he’d ended up in this situation. What had started out as a dull routine seal prevention had swift turned into the beginnings of a relationship. – One that was more than likely going to end in tears.

     He hadn’t even wanted to be in that damn town, but he was a soldier doing his duty as directed by God, at least that’s what he told his brothers and sisters, but in truth he’d gone because Castiel had asked him too.

     He followed Castiel’s order not because the angel was his superior, but because he respected him, looked up to him, like a human looked up to an older sibling. To Balthazar, Castiel was his big brother, - though in their current vessels he looked the older. – Castiel was the one angel he envied and tried so hard to be like. But Castiel had an unwavering faith that he just didn’t share. He wasn’t completely faithless, no angel could be but he just didn’t care enough. Humanity, heaven, hell, none of it really mattered to Balthazar. Well until he’d found a half conscious hunter in a small Texas town.

     Then suddenly he understood. Knew why his brother fought so hard for these humans. Why he’d placed that unwavering faith in a single man.  There was so much a human could give that heaven couldn’t and so much an angel was capable of feeling without the restraints of the host.

     That was why he hadn’t been at all surprised when Castiel had rebelled. In fact what had surprised him was how long it had taken. Balthazar had begun to see the cracks and changes in his steadfast, obedient older brother almost from the moments he’d returned from hell.

     “You alright?” Jo asked gently, pulling away from the taller angel with a concerned smile.

“Me? Uh, never better Sweetheart.” He replied his hands gripping tightly to Jo’s waist, as if scared to let her go. It was as if this single human was like his anchor, keeping him fighting in a war he never believed in. Balthazar knew that if it wasn’t for Jo and an incomprehensible need to protect her, he would have given up his duty to heaven the instant Castiel had.

     Jo took a step out of his arms and folder her own. “You know you can’t lie to Me.” she said, tiling her head slightly and putting all her weight on her hip.

“Says who?” he teased back, trying to regain a grip on his anchor.

“Balthazar?”

     The man groaned, thrusting his hands into his tight jean pockets and resting his weight of his left leg. “If you must know I was wondering how the hell we ended up here.”

     Jo smiled and stepped back into the angels’ personal space. “I’ve been thinking the same thing. It’s totally bizarre.”

     The pair looked at each other with matching confusion and desire.

“How long she going to be gone?” Balthazar asked.

“She? – That’s my mother you’re talking about.” Jo scolded, though her heated gaze and small seductive smile told the angel she wasn’t angry.

He pulled her closer. “I am well aware of that sweetheart. If she wasn’t I would have sent her off somewhere far away by now.” His voice dropped to a seductive growl.

“Oh, really?”

     Nothing more was said as Jo lifted herself to meet the angel’s descending lips, her arms wrapping around his neck possessively.

**~Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel~**

 

     The pair were so caught up in one another it was a miracle they heard the key in the door. Pulling away from Jo, Balthazar groaned in frustration. There was never enough time. He hated to admit it but he longer for a time when they would not need to hid their relationship, but Jo was scared of her mother and friends reactions and if heaven discovered what he was doing, well… after Castiel’s moonlight flit they’d grown wary and over baring. So much so that he hated to think what they’d do to not so much him but Jo.

     That wasn’t the only reason he hadn’t followed in his brothers footsteps. Something told him, maybe it had been Jo, that he could do more good from behind enemy lines.

     “I guess that’s my cue.” He grumbled in a low voice.

Jo flushed a vexed and unsatisfied look from him to the door and back again. “No so fast, buddy.” She grinned, gripping the collar of his ever present black jacket and pulling him towards the bathroom. The only sanctuary she had from her mom.

     Ellen walked into the room just as the bathroom door slammed shut. “Jo?”

“I’m just gonna take a shower, Mom.” The younger woman called through the door.

     Ellen groaned and dropped the food on the table before falling into a chair. There would be no hot water left when her daughter was finished. If there was an Olympic event in shower taking, Joanna Beth Harvelle would win the gold every time.

     “A shower? – How intriguing.” Balthazar grinned.

Jo smiled as she turned to fiddle with the faucet. As the water began to rush out of the shower head, she felt the angels’ hand on her waste and his body pressed close against her behind. She let out a moan of pleasure and prayer her mom would assume it was from the warm water, rather than anything… embarrassing. She really didn’t want her mom thinks she was in here…doing that.

     Turning around in his grip she gave him her most seductive smile. It had been so long since they’d been together, really together and right now that was all Jo could think about.

     She took a step forward, which forced him back. Over and over until the backs of his knees hit the toilet seat. Smirking she gentle pushed him to sit before straddling his thighs with another groan of pleasure. Only this one was his.

     Jo knew almost everyone saw her as sweet, innocent little Joanna Beth. Huh, who where they kidding. She was totally not sweet and innocent, as Balthazar had found out. She watched him bit his lip as she pushed his jacket from his broad strong shoulders till it fell to the floor behind him, next to the toilet seat.

     Jo moved on his lap, in an attempt to find a comfortable position, which also happened to arouse. She pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth before moving into a deeper passionate kiss, his hands squeezing tight at her waist. The pair groaning into the others mouths as steam filled the room.

     Balthazar tugged at the hem of Jo’s black vest, pulling it up over her head till she sat before him in only her bra and jeans. He took a long moment to apprise her body. Jo was the perfect shape. Not too thin, with curves in the right places. She wasn’t overly endowed but had the right cup size to round off her impressive figure, not to mention delight a partner.

     Human bodies and the pleasure they gave and took was still new to him. Angels didn’t have the same sensitivity to touch that humans did and the sight of exposed human flesh surprised him in the way it ignited heat within both vessel and grace.

     The first time he’d seen Jo like this, his vessels heart had felt as if it had leapt into his throat. He’d grown fully aroused instantly.

     His rough hands brushed up her flanks and he felt the shiver that ran through her.

     Jo quickly followed suit, swiping the angel’s grey cashmere sweater over his head to reveal the tone muscle underneath. The sight once again causing her breath to catch in her chest.

     He never failed to amaze her. Balthazar was good looking, not pretty boy good looking, like Sam and Dean would be considered to be. His was the rough, rock-star good looking that usually came from years of late nights and hard living. Jo could almost imagine him in one of those classic rock band, touring the highways. Sex, drugs and rock’n’roll. She grinned to herself as she brushed her finger over the muscles chest and abs. _No angel should be this hot_. She told herself time and again.

     “So…” he whispered into her ear. “…are we having that shower?”

Jo looked into his soft blue eyes and bit her lip. She was ever so tempted, but the idea of having shower sex with her mom in the next room was just, well… insane. But then again so was having sex with an angel at all.

     “I…I don’t think that would be a good idea.” She whispered back. “I really don’t want mom hearing us….” She blushed scarlet and Balthazar laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to her already swollen lips.

“I could easily put her to sleep for an hour or so, then we could make as much noise as we want.” He grinned arrogantly.

     That was a far too tempting offer for Jo. She buried her face into the angels shoulder and breathed in his fresh scent. Though she wasn’t given the chance to give an answer as a knock sounded on the door.

     “Jo?”

With a quite groan and an apologetic smile at Balthazar she called a throaty reply. “Yeah?”

“Just got a phone call from the boys, they need our help on a job.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“We leave in an hour.” Ellen called back.

There was silence once more as they heard Ellen moving away from the door. The angel and the hunter looked at each other with dissatisfaction.

     “Don’t go.” Balthazar suddenly said. His features schooled and stern.

Jo frowned; she’d never seen him so serious, not even when facing demons. “Why?”

“I have a bad feeling, it isn’t safe. Lucifer is gaining strength; he’ll be looking for Sam Winchester. He needs his true vessel if he is going to face Michael. – He will destroy anyone who gets in his way.”

     Jo stroked at his cheek tenderly, her heart clenching at the sudden change in the light-hearted angel. “We’ll be fine; Dean and Sam would not allow anything to happen to us and your brother will most probably be there, he’ll not let any harm come to any of us, at least from what you and Dean have said about him…” she smiled warmly. “…I have to say I can’t wait to meet him. Anyone who can get Dean to do stuff without threat of bodily harm and gain his unwavering respect must be a miracle worker.”

     Balthazar gave a quiet throaty laugh. “I know Dean certainly has Castiel’s devotion.” He said with a meaning full look that had Jo’s gaze widening.

“Castiel’s gay?” she gasped.

Balthazar laughed again. “We’re angels’ Sweetheart; we’re not exactly gender orientated.”

     Jo frowned. She’d never really thought about Balthazar beyond the physical attraction. She certainly hadn’t thought about whether he was a ‘ _he’_ or ‘ _she’_.

     Balthazar was grinning when he pressed a heated kiss to Jo’s throat wiping away the thoughts of angels and their gender issues. Her nails clawed at his flanks as the flare of desire recaptured them after their interruption. Jo slammed her mouth against Balthazar’s with increasing hunger. Her tongue battling with his. Jo nudged closer and felt the angels’ arousal through his jeans, there was no doubt in her mind her angel was a man, with or without his vessel.

     Her body had taken leave of her senses she knew as her hands made their own way to the waistband of his jeans. Their kiss fuelling their desire. Balthazar’s hands pulling down the straps of Jo bra.

     “Dammit!” Balthazar cursed as he pulled away from the hunter and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

“What is it?” she asked breathlessly.

“I’m being summoned. – Screw it.” he snapped, recapturing Jo’s mouth once more. _Heaven can go to hell_. He thought.

     Jo pulled back regretfully. “Y- you h-have to g-g-go.”

“Why?” he asked angrily.

“Because it could be important.” She whispered, before brushing a kiss to his throat.

“This is _more_ important.” He snapped, pulling her closer so she could feel just how important.

     Jo clenched her eyes closed, biting her lips she whimpered. She really didn’t want him to leave. At least not until they’d dealt with this pent-up need, but they were at war and if heaven was calling, her angel had to go. It took more strength than she believed she had to lift herself off that warm lap. Her legs little more than jelly. Her hand shot out to grip the side to stop herself falling. “You have to go Balthazar. – You know you do.”

     The angel leaned over the side and collected his sweater and jacket as Jo leant against the wall, trying to get her racing heart and hormones under control. He complained under his breath as he roughly wrenched the sweater over his head then thrush his arms into his jacket.

     Jo knew he’d vanish the moment his had his jacket in place and gripped his hand quickly, stepping close. She could feel him pressed against her stomach, caused her lips to curve in a regretful smile. “We’ll be at Bobby’s…” she whispered meaningfully. “…When you’re free.”

     Balthazar raised his chin stubbornly, but the looking in his soft blue eyes as he glanced down at her, told her Jo that she’d be seeing him again and she made a promise to herself that no matter what they were going to finish what they’d started.

     “Alright Sweetheart.” He whispered. “If I can get away I’ll come find you.”

     Jo expected him to vanish the instant she removed her hand from his sleeve. She never thought he’d lean forward and press a gentle promising kiss to her lips. She couldn’t have stopped the surprised goofy smile if she’d wanted to.

“See you soon, Sweetheart.” Balthazar whispered close to her mouth before finally vanishing in a gust of wind that had her long blond hair fluttering around her bare shoulders.

     Jo fell back against the wall, her fingers pressed to her mouth with the sudden realization that this was getting far more serious that either of them had planned.

     That still praying on her mind, she stripped off and jumped into the now cold shower.

 

**~Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel~**

 

      “You looked like you’re having a good time.” Balthazar announced as Jo snuck out of the rundown house that currently house not only the Winchesters and their friends but his brother.

      It was dangerous being here with Castiel so close, there was every change he would sense his presence. Which was why he’d come prepared. The small chain he wore around his neck engraved with Enochian shielded him from all angels.

      Of course what he hadn’t been prepared for was the possessive spark that took him over at the sight of Jo and Dean Winchester, as he watched through the window he’d wondered what his brother made of the exchange. He’d been tempted to reach out with his grace and find out, but that would have alerted him to his presence.

      Jo strolled over to him smiling seductively. “You sound jealous.”

Balthazar thrust his hands in the pockets of his jean and stood as casually as he could muster, meeting her gaze. “Jealous? – I’m an angel, Sweetheart, we don’t have such base destructive emotions.”

      Jo had never a fool, she could read guys like they were Saturday morning comic-strips and right now what was written all over her angels face was most defiantly jealousy. With a gentle laugh Jo broke into his personal space and looked up into the soft blue eyes. “I’d say…” she pressed her body closer. “…lust and desire were pretty base and destructive emotions.”

      Balthazar wanted to ignore the way his body reacted to the hunters touch. He still wasn’t used to the sensitivity of his vessel, though he knew it had little to do with the man he inhabited, the man’s soul was as disconnected from his body as Castiel was from heaven. It was all about Balthazar, and his swiftly growing feelings, especially in respect to Jo.

      He once again wished he could talk to Castiel; ask if he too had these feelings and needs. The idea of his brother feeling this way, as humans would say ‘freaked him out’.

      “Balthazar?” Jo whispered gently against his throat causing another blazing shiver to pass though him, pulling him from his thoughts with a throaty moan before him lips claimed hers in a hungry and somewhat possessive kiss, her arms once again snaking around his neck, pulling him closer. The satisfaction they’d been denied a day earlier quickly wanting to be appeased.

      Balthazar threaded his fingers thought Jo’s corn blond hair, tilting her head to the side so as to deepen their kiss. Her nails biting into the coarse fabric of his jeans as their clung low on his hips, insuring that nothing could pass between them but the passion they were both a slave to.

      Balthazar groaned into Jo’s throat when her fingers laced their way beneath his grey sweater.

      Reluctantly Jo pulled back. “Let’s get out of here.”

Balthazar’s hands were still wrapped into Jo’s hair when he smiled smugly down at her. Swiftly they vanished.

      Jo blinked as her head spun at the mode of transport. She understood why Dean hated it so much, though she could never tell him so. Jo was sure she would have fainted, like the first time, if it wasn’t for Balthazar’s strong arms holding her upright.

      Once her legs had returned to their solid state, Jo glanced around and smirked at their surroundings. He returned them back to the place they last been. The small motel bathroom of the day before.

      “Seriously?” she giggled.

“I thought that if we were to finish what we’d started, we sound return to the scene of the crime.”

Jo laughed. “What if the room’s been rented out?”

“It has.” Balthazar said seriously, his gaze locking on Jo’s mouth.

“You rented the room? Really? – How?”

      “I’m an angel Jo, not an idiot. – My vessel has these wonderful inventions called Credit Cards.”

Jo couldn’t stop the girlish gleeful chuckle that rolled from her lips. “You never fail to impress me, Balthazar.”

      Before he could say another word, her lips were pressed to his.

 

**~Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel~**

 

      Jo needing this alone time with her angel, she wanted to savour it. Pulling back just a little, she met his gentle blue gaze with affection and a small shy smile. This wasn’t their first time, far from it, but it was the first time they’d been alone without the fear of being discovered or interrupted, in ages.

      Jo ran her palm against the side of his face. Good looking or not, he made her feel strong, capable and needed. Things she hadn’t felt in a long time. If she was really honest, she had never really felt them. She felt loved, protected and treasured, but that’s what came with being a daughter and sister. – Which she practically was the Sam and Dean Winchester. - The boys had given her the courage to do the job and they’d been there when she’d needed them, but she had never really felt that they believed in her abilities, they had always treated her like their kid sister. She was meant to stay home with mom, not get into trouble and not even think about hunting, at least until her blond hair, blue eyed innocent could get them into some demons house in search of a weapon to kill Lucifer.

      No one had made her feel like she was capable of doing what they did…until Balthazar. He’d believed in her from the beginning. He hadn’t questioned her ability to hunt and survive, even if she’d been close to death when they’d first met, even though he was determined to save that seal alone, he believed in her and that was what made her love him. Yeah, as weird and wrong and insane as it all was, she’d realised she actually loved him.

      With that thought in mind she pressed her lips to his gently, savouring the feel of them, the taste of him. Her arms snaking around his neck as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

      It always surprised her how his kiss could be completely soul stealing, breath-taking and addictive. It was beyond anything she’d ever felt in her life. She tried not to wonder if Dean felt the same way.

      Though they all knew there was something between the hunter and his angel, Mr. macho-‘I-don’t-swing-that-way’ had never acknowledged it openly. They acted as if there was nothing more than friendship there, even though Dean’s gaze would always search out Castiel’s no matter where they were. Even this evening while he attempted to foolishly flirt with her, they were both aware that his attention was on the man sat not three feet away watching them.

      She didn’t know just how far Dean and Castiel’s relationship had gone, and well… when did a girl ever want to know what her _‘brother’_ was doing behind closed doors. But she couldn’t help wondering if what she felt with Balthazar was unique.

**~Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel~**

 

      All thoughts of Dean and Castiel went from her mind the instant the Balthazar’s fingers brushed against the skin beneath her tee-shirt. Along with the thoughts of their _‘brothers’_ went the idea of slow and easy. Her body was operating on its own desire. She pressed herself hard against him, feeling the toned muscle that made up the man’s vessel. The pressure of his arousal on her stomach made Jo’s heart race and before she could even think of taking a breath she was tugging at the man’s shirt, pulling it up over his head and dropping it to the floor beside them, then swiftly turning her attention to his jeans.

      Balthazar matched her gesture for gesture, kiss for kiss. Her cloths vanished as quickly as his did, until they were flesh to flesh. His arms snaked around her waist as he turned them together; Jo’s back collided with the cold white paint of the bathroom door. She lifted herself against him, wrapping her long naked slender legs around his waist.

      Her mind was barely capable of thinking beyond grinding her hips against his, and groaning into his mouth as he frantically kissed her, she certainly wasn’t capable of recognizing the sudden sound of water running in the distance, and would have remained ignorant if it was for the sudden _‘angel flight’_ had them beneath the gushing waterfall of warm water, Balthazar using his divine strength to hold her in place, her legs and arms instinctively tightening around him now she lacked the support provided by the bathroom door.

      The warm water ran over their linked bodies. Jo’s golden hair darkening as it grew wet and began to cling to her skin. With a slight movement he was inside her. The action stole Jo’s breath for a blissful second, before a deep moan escaped her throat. Her body tightened around him, causing him to echo her response.

      Balthazar had grown accustom to sex rather quickly, it seemed to come completely natural to the angel, though he’d sworn to Jo that he’d never partaken in the act prior to meeting her. But his celestial knowledge of human anatomy gave him an advantage, for he’d never failed to leave Jo satisfied and blissfully happy.

      She roughly kissed him as he began to trust deeply, hitting that precious spot each time causing her to call out his name, thankful for the guarantee that no one would hear them, well…no one who mattered at least. Her legs squeezed his hips and her back arched forcing her to break their kiss. Jo nail bit hard into the tall blonds shoulders, deeper and deeper with every thrust. Her mind briefly acknowledged that it was lucky he wouldn’t bruise, while at the same time wishing he could. She would love to be able to leave her mark on him.

      Balthazar lips never really left her flesh; he pressed them to her throat drinking in the taste of her as it mixed with the water, urging his teeth against the tender skin. Jo may not be able to mark him, but he most certainly could mark her.

      Though no matter what mark he left on her, they would never compare to the ultimate branding of ownership. The one his brother had left on Dean Winchester. - Body and soul.

      Balthazar rather like the idea of claiming Jo Harvelle body and soul as his own, but such a thing wasn’t easily done, if fact no one had even know it possibly until Castiel. Many believed it to be a consequence of Castiel saving Dean from hell. If that was true there was no way for Balthazar to do such, unless Jo went to hell and he would never allow that to happen. He may not have claim to her soul, but that would not stop him from protecting her.

      Balthazar forced his mind back to Jo and their passion. His hips continued to trust and grind with Jo, until he felt his own body beginning to burn white hot. The tension was no longer a surprise to him, like it had been the first time. He knew what it meant now. His fingers tensed on Jo’s slender hips, pulling her harshly against him, the water adding to the intensity and heat of their impending climax. Jo’s nails bit further into his shoulders. He could feel the same tension building with in, could feel the muscles constricting around him.

      They came together, as they always did. Jo’s back arching as she tried to hang on to the heavenly feeling the angel ignited in her, Balthazar’s shout of gratification causing the bathroom mirror to shake.

      The where lying wet on the bed beside each other as they came back down to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

     

      Jo lay pressed against the side of her angel, content to stay there for eternity. All thoughts of hunting and what lay ahead of them gone from her mind. Right at that moment nothing existed outside that dark cold motel room, no heaven, no hell. – No war. It was just two people in the comfort of each other’s arms.

      Balthazar pulled her closer as he pressed his nose to her hair. He could never get used to holding her like this. Since meeting Jo, he understood why his sister Anna had chosen to fall, though if he was honest, he’d always understood it. Humanity had so much that was denied to them, which made existence worth having. That was probably why he’d fought so hard in the war to save the seals, and why it was hard to continue fighting now that he knew what the true plan was.

      He’d been struggling over the past few months, torn between his love of heaven and his love for humanity…especially Jo. He couldn’t stop himself hating Michael and the others for their hypocritical views. They preached love for humanity but were stood on the brink of actually destroying it over what was little more than a family tiff.

      Castiel had chosen the right path, he’d listened to his conscious and followed where it lead. He’d stood by the human who’d shown him what humanity meant, as Jo had done for him, and in doing so he was punished. Balthazar couldn’t help but wonder if their father would see Castiel’s choice in the same way as he’d seen Lucifer’s. When father return, if father returned, would Castiel be banished to the pit, would all angel who’d taken humanities side over heavens be banished.

      An ice-cold shiver rushed through his body, and he instinctively pulled Jo even closer, attempting chase it away, but while the cold was gone the fear remained.

      It was an angel worst nightmare being banished to the pit. Human souls were tortured before recognition, angels; torture was too nice for angels. Angels in hell, the idea alone was enough to conjure horrific images.

      Balthazar’s mind filled with Castiel in hell, an angel of true and pure intent among all that agony and suffering. Castiel had barely coped after rescuing Dean, though of course no one but he knew. Castiel had seen suffering beyond any he could have imagined and seeing Dean dishing it out and torn at something in his soul. To see a righteous soul, which glowed bright with goodness going against his nature, being slowly turned into the creatures he hunted, had haunted Castiel.

      If the righteous man, the vessel of Michael could be reduced to that what would Help reduce a fallen angel to?

      “Are you alright?”

Balthazar turned to look into Jo’s concerned gaze and felt the smirk spread across his face. “I’m just wonderful sweetheart.”

Jo’s lips curved seductively as she shifted her weight till she lay almost on top of the angel. “Yeah, you are.”

      Their mouth came together hungrily, Balthazar in desperate need to wipe his dark disturbing thoughts from his mind, Jo automatically sensing that he need that distraction. Her body shifted, her leg swing over his hip till she was straddling him. He was already hard and ready to go before she’s even settled her skin to his.

      He combed his fingers through her hair, holding, tilting her head this way and that as she moved against him. They both groaned as he sort the warmth of her body once again. It was slow and calm. Two people who cared more than they would ever admit for each other working together. This was what they hadn’t had. Not since the day they’d met, not since the moment they found the passion within them too strong to deny. This was two soul working together towards something beyond heaven.

      The cry of ecstasy covered the familiar sound of air being disturbed, and it wasn’t till a load gasp of horror and shock was realised into the sudden silence that they realised they’d been discovered.

 

**~Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel~**

      The pairs froze staring at the intruder like a screen out of a movie. Jo's eyes widened and filled with embracement. Once over the initial shock, she acted on instinct, dropping her body flush against Balthazar’s and burying her scarlet face in his shoulder.

            “Castiel?”

The other angel stood with his head tilted to the side. The only visible sign of his confusion and surprise. His gaze shifting between his brother and the hunter. He didn’t speak.

            “Castiel, I’m rather busy….Ahhhh.” He yelped as Jo dug her nails into his bare shoulder. “What do you want Castiel?” Balthazar grumbled.

“I have come in search of Jo.” Castiel replied reasonable.

            Jo shifted against Balthazar to whisper in his ear, the movement soliciting a groan from the English angel. 

“Castiel, could you redirect your gaze so that Jo can exit the bed.”

            The angel narrowed his gaze as his confusion grew but turned to face the motel window listening to the sound of fabric moving and bare feet running across the floor and finally the slam of the bathroom door.

            Castiel turned back to find Balthazar sat perched on the edge of the bed unclothed and still somewhat aroused.

“What are you doing?” Castiel suddenly asked, a stern superior look on his angelic face.

Balthazar smirked. “Nothing you haven’t, I’m sure.”

“I have never had occasion to fornicate with Joanna Beth Harvelle, I only met her yesterday.”

Balthazar shook his head. _Angels_. “I meant you and the righteous Dean Winchester.”

            Castiel looked both horrified and embarrassed at Balthazar’s assumption. “I have never fornicated with Dean.” he gasped.

            Now it was Balthazar’s turned to look surprised. “You mean you’ve never? - But your bond? Everyone in heaven knows about it. - Castiel, you in love with him.”

“My feelings for Dean are irrelevant…” the angel murmured with embracement. “…Dean is not attracted to other men.”

            Balthazar stared at him with doubt, from everything Jo had said, the eldest Winchester was very attracted to his saviour angel. Shifting forward on the bed he met his brothers gaze and realised he understood more about human relations than the angel who’d spend over a year among them. “So find another vessel.”

Castiel looked appealed. “Why?”

“Well, if Dean will only be attracted to you in female form, get one.”

“Even if I could, which I cannot…I have not wish to.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because there are no females among my vessel bloodline except for Claire and I gave Jimmy my word that she would never be taken as a vessel by me. - And she is only a child.”

Balthazar lowered his head. Castiel took his responsibility to his vessel very seriously.

            The conversation was halted by the return of Jo, who exited the bathroom fully dressed and still blazing scarlet.

            She looked at the two angels and shifted her weight. “Ok… I’m ready.”

“Wait.” Balthazar looked at his brother. “Castiel, can you give us a moment.”

The angel looked between the two before vanishing.

            Balthazar pulled Jo to him, looking down at her flushed face, he sighed. She was so beautiful. He never understood the beauty of humans until he had met Jo.

His fingers brushed through her head. The was a dark almost painful feeling in his grace that was growing by the second.

            “Do go.” he whispered.

Jo looked up, smiling. “Why?”

“I have…. A bad feeling.”

            A cold shiver ran down Jo’s spin. If an angel had a bad feeling what did that mean. Should they be doing this? Castiel had voiced his doubts that they might not survive this mission. She shook it off. She couldn’t go into this expecting death cause if she did, she wouldn’t be walking away from it. “I’ll be fine, the boys will be there.”

            Balthazar scoffed lightly causing Jo to narrow her gaze at him.

“And I’ll have Castiel. - I’ll be fine.” she brushed his cheek, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

            Balthazar reluctantly let her go, but couldn’t stake the fear from his grace. He just had to trust that his brother would not allow anything to happen to her.

“Cass!” the pair called.

            Castiel was there before they could even take a breath. He looked at the pair and Jo thought she caught a look of envy in his bright blue gaze.

“You’ll make sure she’s safe.” Balthazar stated with an authoritive tone that surprised both hunter and angel.

            “If your fear for her safety Balthazar, you could join us.”

Castiel had been trying to recruit his brothers for months, with no luck. But if Balthazar cared for Jo he might be willing.

“You know I cannot…” he looked at Jo apologetically.

            Castiel saw the fear in his brothers’ grace, a fear he shared every day, but when Dean had needed his he’d made his decision and taken that step away from heaven. Maybe one day his feelings for the hunter in his arms would do the same.

      The brothers exchanged understanding looks before Castiel reached out for Jo and the pair vanished, leaving Balthazar alone with his thoughts.

 

**~Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel~**

 

            Jo sat against the counter of the hardware store, her body racked with pain, the blood from her stomach wounds soaking her shirt. Jo could see the worry in her mom’s face. Dean couldn’t even look at her and Sam was busy trying to keep the hellhounds at bay. Cass had vanished hours ago and Jo knew that Dean was as worried about the angel as he was about Jo herself.

            They hadn’t expected this job to be easy, they had even know they would loss someone, but part of them. That arrogant human part of them hadn’t honestly thought it would come to that. As all humans did until the last moment, they had believed themselves unstoppable. And being faced with the reality was hard for them all to take.

            All Jo could think about though was Balthazar. She didn’t want to think about him if she was honest. It was just too heart-breaking to think that they would never be together again.

            Of course her lover was an angel, so maybe they would be together in heaven, but Jo couldn’t help but wonder if she would actually get to heaven at all. After all she had been sleeping with said angel for months. She had read about what happened to those angels that had been corrupted by humans, but what of the human’s themselves. Fear was being to bite at her insides, at it hurt far worse than any wound she’d suffered.

            As much as her heart pounded with panic and fear, she couldn’t bring herself to regret her love for the angel. He’d given her so much during their short time together.

            It was growing dark and Jo knew there was no hope anymore, at least for her. She could feel death creeping around, though she couldn’t see the reaper yet. She’d tried to call Balthazar but he hadn’t come and that hurt as much as the long gashes that had ripped the flesh from her stomach. A small dark part of her wondered if he was ignoring her prayers, but even as she thought it her heart rebelled against the thought. He could not abandon her. She had faith in that. The only thing she could think was that Lucifer had found a way to hid them from heaven. In which case she had no hope at all of contacting him.

            Her gaze fell on Dean and she knew he felt the same way. Whether he would admit it or not, she could see the worry in his watery gaze. It was as if by loving an angel herself she could see it mirrored in her brother.

            “Dean.” she called hoarsely.

Dean reluctantly came to her side and she smiled at him in that girly way she always had. Her hand lifting to wipe at his tears. “I’m sure he’s fine.” she whispered.

Dean frowned and stared at her for a long while. Then she swallowed hard and turned his head.

“He’s survived worse Dean.” her voice remaining low. It was like a secret they shared.

“Yeah…He’ll be fine.” Dean whispered back, not sounding at all convinced. “…and so will you.”

 

**~ Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel ~**

 

            Balthazar had been trying to sense Jo for hours. He’d know something was wrong the moment she’d vanished from his radar. He’d wanted to go and find her instantly but Heaven had clipped his wings, assigning his here and there, he had a feeling they were going it on purpose to keep him occupied. But the angel was not so easily distracted. As he went about his duties, his worry increased for the safety of his lover.

            He could only hope his brother was keeping his word and looking after her. Balthazar reached out with his grace to contact Castiel but could not feel anything. His concert grew in that instant. To lose all sense of both Jo and Castiel, something truly bad must be happening.

            He’d known going after Lucifer was a bad idea, he’d tried to tell Jo so. But the woman would not be dissuaded. She would not abandon her brothers, even if it lead to her death. That thought pulled at his heart. - Maybe he should have gone with them after all then he could have been of some help.

            Balthazar had stayed in heaven under the belief that he could be more help from above, but now he was doubting that decision. He hadn’t really helped Castiel, he’d just done Zachariah’s dirty work, keeping an eye on the Winchesters and Castiel. Though he never told the superior angel any of what he knew. Human’s called it misinformation. - Balthazar had discovered a talent for such work, to his delight.

            He was still considering his decisions when he felt it. The shiver rushed thought him with a force he’d never felt before. Tears swelled in his eyes for no apparent reason and he felt his heart painfully constrict in his chest. He knew then what it meant. What it was and he knew what he had to do.

 

**~ Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel ~**

 

            Balthazar appeared inside Bobby Singers study, though the man could not see him, but the stiffening of his back told the angel that he felt his presence. Balthazar watched the man as he drank the amber liquor. He was quickly becoming inebriated. Balthazar could feel his despair and grief and it pained the angel.

            Panic and fear were new emotions to him and they were not feeling he enjoyed. Taking a deep breath he searched the old man’s thoughts. He needed to find Jo. He needed to know that she was safe.

            What he found was heart shattering. Jo was injured, mortally. The air left his vassals lungs in a sharp burst to be replaced with the desperate desire to get to her. He searched Bobby’s mind for their location. As neither Cass nor Jo had told him. Finding it, he instantly left.

 

**~ Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel ~**

 

            Dean pressed a kiss to her lips, tears staining their faces. They had both come to terms that this was the end, but it didn’t make the goodbye any less painful. The kiss had been filled with tenderness and love, though not the love she had once desired from the older hunter. Dean had long ago stopped being the man of her dreams and she doubted that she had ever been the woman of his. But whether or not they were in love, there was a strong love between them.

            A moment passed between them as they looked at each other. It was almost like a silent message. _Stop him, find Castiel, Be happy and I love you_. All said in a single look. Then he was gone.

            Jo sat beside her mom. Dean and Sam had fled reluctantly while her mom had chosen to stay at her side till the end. Jo hadn’t wanted her too, but if there was one thing they all knew about Ellen Harvelle, she was unmoveable when her mind was set. So there they were, seconds from death. The hellhounds crawling at the doors, the smell of salt and sulphur filling the building. Blood coating both their hand and they lay entwined over the detonator.

             Her lids grew heavy as she stared into the darkness of the hardware store. She could hear the growls of the hellhounds. she could feel her heartbeat slow, could hear her mother’s gentle words but couldn’t really understand what was being said.

            Then she saw it. In the darkness. It had come for her, she knew. Her time was up finally. She would share the same destiny as her father before her, as all hunters. Giving a sigh of acceptance and she closed her eyes and death took hold of her completely.

            Ellen kissed her daughters head. Tears pouring down her face. The breath of a hellhound suddenly brushing at her cheek.

 

**~ Supernatural: Every Hunter Needs an Angel ~**

 

            Jo opened her eyes and stared up at a familiar ceiling. The pain was gone and Jo felt more alive than when she was actually breathing.

            A small smile pulled at her lips. She couldn’t think of a better heaven than the last motel room she’d been in. She only hope that Balthazar would be here with her. She pushed herself up on the bed and looked around her and gasped at the sight of her mom lying unconscious on the other bed beside her. A frown creased her brows and she opened her mouth to call for Balthazar hoping he could come to her in heaven. But her throat was too dry.

            Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she stumbled unsteadily towards the bathroom. Taking the glass from the shelf near the mirror she filled it with cold tap water and gulped it down. Pulling the now empty glass on the side of the sink Jo decided to check her wounds, knowing they would not be there. Lifting her shirt she gasped once more as she takes in the sight of a familiar handprint pressed across her abdomen where there had been gaping slashes. She’s seen the mark before. - On Dean.

            “It’s a bond between an angel and human.” Balthazar announced from behind her.

Jo spun in wide eyes shock, meeting his happy ice blue gaze.

“It happens when an angel resurrects a human… it takes a lot of power. It means binding angelic grace to a human soul.”

Jo remained silent, tears burning in her eyes. “Resurrect? - You mean I’m…” she croaked.

“Alive?” Balthazar smirked. “What, you thought the Winchesters were the only ones who could cheat death?”

Jo blushed and glanced down at her brand. “So….it’s like Dean’s.” her hand brushed over the red mark.

“Exactly like. - we’re bond in the same way my brother is to his hunter.” he took a step towards Jo, brushing her hair behind her ear. “…Only unlike them, we have no problem embracing our bond… physically.” he leant forward to kiss her.

            An unexpected and intense warmth passed through them both. Jo wrapped her arms around the angel’s neck and deepened the kiss. Happy not only to be alive but bond to the man she loved. They hands brushing over each other with passion and desire and something far more fundamental.

            Jo pulled back suddenly with a questioning gaze. “What about my mom?”

Balthazar chuckled, knowing just what she meant. “I didn’t resurrect your mother. I was able to pull you both at before the explosion got you. - She’s merely unconscious.” He said laughingly, looking over his shoulder. “…and will remain so for a while yet.” he added with a deep seductive voice.

Jo smirked. “Oh really. - So now we have a bond…”

“Profound bond.” Balthazar corrected huskily.

“Does that mean you’re my angel completely?”

Balthazar pulled her flush against him till she fell every inch of his body. “I have always been your angel, Jo, from the first time I saved your life. - It is merely official now.”

Jo grinned brightly at the idea that she had an angel to watch over her. Her fingers gently brushed Balthazar’s rough cheek, before chuckling lightly.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking. - With you being my angel and Castiel being Dean’s, I think we’ll have to find one for Sam. Wouldn’t want him to feel left out.”

The pair laughed.

“I will have to consider that…” Balthazar nodded. “…after all, every hunter needs an angel.” He whispered before pulling her back into a deep, warm loving kiss.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) To tell you the truth, this is probably my first shower love scene and I’m not all that good at none shower love scenes, so forgive me if this sucked. I know I rambled on about Destiel for a bit in there, but it was my way of showing that the pair are confused and as Dean and Cas are the only hunter/angel couple they know, they can’t help but compare and query if that they have is similar. Not being able to speak to the pair and ask questions only adds to this problem. I hope that explains why it’s there. If not, sorry again. It just felt right. 
> 
> 2) And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. - I was originally going to go with the series and kill Jo, but the moment I began writing the story and actually fell in love with Jalthazar as a couple, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So, you could probably see this as an AU. Maybe set in the 'My Heart Will Go On' timeline, where Ellen and Jo are both alive.  
> Would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing this story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, to tell you the truth, this is probably my first shower love scene and I’m not all that good at none shower love scenes, so forgive me if this sucked. I know I rambled on about Destiel for a bit in there, but it was my way of showing that the pair are confused and as Dean and Cas are the only hunter/angel couple they know, they can’t help but compare and query if that they have is similar. Not being able to speak to the pair and ask questions only adds to this problem. I hope that explains why it’s there. If not, sorry again. It just felt right. 
> 
> I also want to say that something really well, it was either funny or weird, happened while I was writing this. I switched on my radio and was suddenly hit with REO’s ‘Can’t Fight the Feeling’ I instantly stopped writing, stared at the radio and laughed. I mean, I’m writing a Jo Harvelle love scene and her favourite song comes on the radio, how freaky is that. What’s worse was I couldn’t continue writing it the song was finished. I just sat staring at the computer scene grinning to myself like a mad woman. Thank heavens I was alone. ROFL.


End file.
